Su favorito
by Fujiwara Inc
Summary: . Mini-oneshot . Dicen que el chocolate libera endorfinas que pueden hacerte feliz. Shaoran lo sabía, pero el motivo por el que lo disfrutaba tanto, era porque se los preparaba aquella niña de brillantes ojos verdes. La vida es tan dulce como la cocinamos


-¡Huele a quemado!

-¡Hoe!

-¿Estás bien, hija?

-S-si…

No le daba vergüenza que se dieran cuenta que los pasteles tenían ese sabor amargo, ella los estaba cocinando con mucho esfuerzo. Resultara lo que resultara, eran sus pasteles.

-Está un poco salado.

-Y frío…

-¡Hermano!

-Ya lo decía yo: los monstruos no saben cocinar.

-¡Argh! ¡Eres muy malo, hermano!

Ahora, en la clase de economía doméstica las cosas no son diferentes. Se preguntaba… ¿Porqué será?

-¡Kinomoto! ¡Confundiste la sal con la azúcar!

-¡H-hoe…!

Aunque quisiera, no podía cocinar.

-Ah, Kinomoto…

-¿Mh?-su compañero de clases, Shaoran Li, es extranjero así que no tiene idea de la comida japonesa. Por eso, está tomando clases de regularización con ella, todas las tardes.- Hola, Li.

-Llegaste tarde-parecía demasiado aburrido con esa expresión despreocupada, mientras tanto revisaba que el caldo no se quemara, olía bastante bien para ser el primer platillo que él cocinaba por si mismo.- La profesora dijo que tendrías que quedarte un par de días más si seguías retrasándote.

-Lo siento es que no me fijé en la hora-mintió porque sinceramente no tenía ganas de entrar a la cocina. Desde pequeña ha intentado cocinar y no ha habido ocasión en que nada se deje de quemar.- Prometo llegar a tiempo la próxima vez.-sonrió porque no queda más que decir.

Shaoran la mira atentamente.- ¿Estás bien?- y casi inmediatamente se arrepiente de haberse fijado siquiera porque esa niña tan bajita comienza a llorar y parece que nada puede detenerla.

Ya le había dado la impresión de que estaba triste, días atrás cuando el pastel de chocolate quedó como una piedra.- Con la práctica…-le había dicho él aquella vez.

Está a su lado y no tiene idea de que hacer para confortarla. Porque no le gusta ver llorar a la gente, no le gusta ver a las niñas llorar.

-¿Quieres un poco?-ofreció, señalándole su olla.- Como vivo solo estoy seguro que no se acabará.

Sakura recoge aire, secándose las lágrimas.- ¿So-solo?-lo ve asentir.- ¿No es triste?

Parpadea.- En realidad no porque puedes comer lo que quieras.- la niña no puede ver cuando sonríe porque se da la vuelta para buscar un traste.

-Mi papá y mi hermano siempre comen lo que yo cocino, pero sé que no les gusta.-confiesa en voz quedita.

-Tal vez tienes que esforzarte un poco más.-opina tranquilamente, pasando una porción de su guisado a un recipiente más pequeño. Ella mueve la cabeza para decirle que sí.

- Entonces, ¿la probarás?

Shaoran lo mira sin comprender ni una palabra.- ¿Qué..?

-Mi comida-aclara y ríe, recibiendo de buena gana su trasto.- Dime, ¿Qué te gusta más?

El joven chino no sabe que decir, eso suena como una promesa y no está muy seguro de si ella logrará cocinar algo… alguna vez.- No lo sé.

-¿Ah?-la niña no parece sorprendida pero lo mira con curiosidad.- ¿Porqué…?

-Nunca lo había pensado.-interrumpe, sus mejillas le arden un poco y se siente un bobo por no saber responder esa simple pregunta. ¿Y que tiene de malo? Tiene diez años, es un niño y tiene derecho a no saber lo que le gusta más.- Se está haciendo muy tarde, es mejor que te vayas a tu casa sino va a oscurecer.

-¡Sí!-dice ella obedientemente, con los grandes ojos verdes brillando felices, sin rastros de las lágrimas.- ¡Hasta mañana, Li!

-Adiós-y Shaoran regresa a sus labores.

Cuando prueban ese guisado en su casa, todos quedan sorprendidos.

-Es… delicioso, Sakura.-Fujitaka parece complacido. Touya se queda sin voz.

-¡No lo cocine yo!-suelta, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.- Li me lo dio porque yo no llegué a tiempo a la clase. Es un chico muy amable…

-¿¡Estabas a solas con un hombre!?

-¿Lo cocinó él solo?-pregunta sorprendido el arqueólogo. Sakura asiente feliz.

-Se le dan muy bien muchas materias, como matemáticas y deportes.-comienza a enumerar con los dedos.- También historia y geografía.

-¿¡Estabas a solas con un hombre!?

-¿Porqué no lo invitas a cenar?-su papá es tan bueno, Touya puso el grito en el cielo.

-¡No es su novio, papá!-pero de nuevo es ignorado.

-¡Lo haré!

--

Ésta vez se ha esforzado más de lo normal, su papá le ha dado uno que otro consejo para que salga bien y espera que resulte. Shaoran está sentado solo en una banca, porque no se ha acostumbrado a la compañía de los demás; Sakura se acerca sonriente, él está confundido. ¿Porqué se sienta a su lado? No le ha pedido permiso, ni parece nerviosa.

-Nh… ¿Qué…?-Kinomoto le mira y cuando lo oye hablar incrementa el tamaño de su sonrisa.- ¿Qué pasa…?

-¡Preparé algo!

-Aah…-no se siente más aliviado, Sakura le pasa una caja de almuerzo y se pone de pie, cuando la abre encuentra que está repleta de estrellas de chocolate.

-¿Porqué no vienes a cenar mañana a mi casa? ¡Así no estarás solo y mi papá cocinará!-le dice desde lejos, caminando de espaldas para verlo bien.

-Pero…-y Sakura echó a correr sin darle oportunidad de negarse. Mira todos los chocolates.- Espero que su papá sepa cocinar…-se dice resignado, toma una de las estrellas y se la lleva a la boca, sabe que en cualquier momento puede escupirla pero eso no sucede. Tiene un sabor dulce y cremoso, casi tanto como la persona que los preparó.

--

Shaoran está listo para preparar cualquier cosa que diga el manual, Yamazaki está indeciso sobre la receta que deben escoger.

-Esto es difícil… hay tantas diferentes.

-¡Hoe!

-¡Cuidado, Sakura!-algo espumoso comienza a salir de la olla de esa niña castaña, su amiga trata de contrarrestar los daños pero parece demasiado tarde, la cocina huele a quemado.

Yamazaki se ríe un rato mientras él sigue repasando el manual, y de vez en cuando lanza una mirada furtiva a la niña de ojos verdes que sigue cuidadosamente las instrucciones de Daidouji.

-¿Ya decidiste?-es la pregunta de su amigo.- Dime Li, ¿Cuál es tu comida favorita?

Shaoran sonríe. Eso es fácil.

-Chocolate.


End file.
